Cranes past
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Crane has a secret he has kept from everyone including himself. will he finally face it or just leave it to torture him even more.


Chapter 1: All alone now

Authors note: This is a great idea of mine (about Crane) and I just had to type it up. This is from Cranes childhood to when he becomes a member of the furious five (it also includes when Crane becomes a janitor). Crane also has a sister in this story so enjoy.

As the sun set over the valley of peace the furious five and Po had just finished training and headed for the kitchen. All but one, Crane had gone for a walk to clear his head. He remembered what the others were talking about at lunch 'their families', Crane remembered his family before he left and he also remembered the secret he and his sister was told before he left to be a janitor. He missed them, of course he hadn't seen them for the past twenty years but he could still remember his sisters smile. "Oh Mai I miss you and I hope you got to be what you wanted to be in life, I sure did" crane said to himself "Crane? Who are you talking to?" came a familiar voice from behind him. It was Viper, "oh hello Viper I was just thinking about my sister" Crane said frowning a bit "you have a sister ??" Viper asked curiously "oh yes I have one sister" Crane explained "what is her name ??" Viper asked "Mai" Crane replied. "Wow... how long is it since you last saw her ?" Viper asked trying not to be too curious "about twenty years ago" Crane explained to the wide mouthed snake "really does she even know where you are right now ?" Viper asked "no if you like I'll tell you what happened" Crane said "OK if it will make you feel better" Viper said as Crane began to tell her "It all started when..."

On a humid day in the mountains of China a little town was as peaceful as a butterflies wing beat. People went about their daily lives all but two. Ling and Cho were just about to witness their babies hatch "Oh my Cho will you calm down already" the female crane said as her husband rushed around as the first one hatched "I'm sorry Ling but I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to be a father to six little chicks" the male crane said cheerfully to his wife "well calm down or else you'll scare them" Ling explained. "What shall we call him" Cho asked looking at his wife then at his first child "I like Crane" Ling said "what Crane that is the name of our species not the name of a child" Cho said as his wife glared at him "well I like that name" she said calmly "fine you win we call him Crane" Cho said admitting defeat.

A few moments later a second chick hatched, this time a female "OK your turn daddy what do you want to call her ?" Ling chuckled "I like Mai" Cho said calmly "yes I like that name too" Ling replied.

Later that day none of the other chicks had hatched and Cho and Ling went to look for some food for them and their new children. But during this time a bunch of scavengers decided to raid their nest and steal the unhatched eggs. All of them were rats, one of them decided he would go first into the nest and he went to grab an unhatched egg but noticed Crane and Mai huddled together asleep in the nest and decided to get them instead of the eggs "hey guys look what we have" the rat called out as the other twenty rats gathered around to look "Dinner time" said another rat.

As the rats went up to the two sleeping cranes Mai woke up and noticed the approaching rats with spears in their big sharp claws and big evil smiles on their faces "too bad your parents aren't around to protect you" one of the rats said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Ling and Cho flew in to protect their young "leave them alone" Cho glared at them making sure that both Crane and Mai were both behind him "if you want them you'll have to go through us" Ling added. "Oh we are really scared" one of the rats said sarcastically "this will be a piece of cake" another rat said.

Both Ling and Cho tried to fight the rats away but the rats were too strong they also had weapons which didn't help them Cho tried to fight but told Ling get them to a safer place. Ling flew off with Crane and Mai on her back looking around to find a spot to leave her crying children. She spotted a spot near the stream where it would be safe for now at least until she came back. She flew down and tried to calm her babies down by cradling them in her wings for a few moments, and it worked.

Once both Crane and Mai fell asleep she put them in a safe spot behind the bushes and flew off to help her husband. Little did she know that she or her husband would never see their children again. From that day onwards no one saw Ling or Cho again.

Authors note: OK this chapter was sad. And I know what your thinking and yes this story will get better and I will update soon. So what are you waiting for...Review please. Thank you.


End file.
